Big Time Movie Sequel
by rusher4life12345
Summary: Like the title implies this is a sequel to the movie Big Time Movie, but now there is a new band thrown into the mix. Kidnapping, love, drama, and villains are all in this story! Please read! Kendall/OC, Carlos/OC, James/OC, and Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I'm sorry I haven't put the first chapter of this story up yet, but the good news is I wrote this earlier just putting names in it before I had the contest. So it was all ready for me to type up. I just had to change the names thankfully. So I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Big Time Movie Sequel Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

Jamie's POV

Hi my name is Jamie Vega and I'm in a band called Fast Forward with my best friends Taylor, Alyssa, and Jayleen. I'm about to tell you a story that has love, drama, kidnapping, flying cats, epic entrances, and a guy who needs to see a shrink. You have been warned.

I will start the story off when me and my band-mates are waiting for our limo to pick us up outside the place where we just did a concert. Our tour was finally over and we are heading home!

"Yes we're finally going home!" exclaimed Alyssa sitting down on a bench.

"You don't love performing for our fans?" I asked sitting down beside my dirty blonde haired friend.

"No its not that I just want to see Garret so badly! I truly love our fans!"

"Yeah I miss Brock and Taylor misses Landon." Said Jayleen

"Yeah Jamie you're just upset that you don't have a boyfriend to come home to." I stood up after Taylor said that.

"I…I…I…" I was trying to figure out if I really want the truth to come out. I mean I've been keeping that I have a boyfriend a secret for a month.

"Wait you do?" asked Jayleen

"Maybe….Maybe not." I started walking away.

"Oh Jamie you do have a boyfriend!" exclaimed Alyssa

"Who is it?" asked Taylor getting too close for comfort.

"Uh….." I know they are never going to stop pressing me, so maybe I should at least tell them. I mean they are my best friends. "Ryan Malone."

"Oh my gosh!" said Alyssa

"No way!" said Taylor

"Our little girl is growing up!" said Jayleen fake wiping a tear.

"Oh shut up! Plus I'm older than all three of you!"

"How long have you guys been dating?" asked Jayleen

"A month."

"How'd he ask you out?" asked Alyssa

"Skype."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Taylor

"Because we are keeping it on the down low, I didn't want the paparazzi getting to him."

"Wow what brought this on?" asked Jayleen

"We had been talking for a while. He just hadn't asked me out. Once I get back we'll have our first date."

"That's so awesome!" said Alyssa hugging me.

"Thanks." Then I heard rustling. "Guys did you hear that?" They all nodded. We all got a little scared.

"Jamie you go check!" said Alyssa

"Why me?" I asked shocked

"Because you are the leader, now go!" said Jayleen pushing me to the bush.

"Hello?" all of a sudden hand grabbed me and pulled me over the bush.

"Jamie!" all three of my friends exclaimed. A rag was put in my mouth and I knew no more.

Taylor's POV

"Oh no you did not just do that!" I said as three guys in black popped out of the bush. They hurt my sister and that is not cool!

"Don't get any closer." Said Alyssa getting a little scared

"What are you going to do if we do?" asked one of the guys

"We'll beat you up." Said Jayleen

"Yeah no one hurts our sister!" I said as the guys came towards us. We all three had to fight off a guy. I was doing pretty good in my fight, but then I heard a thud. I looked at Alyssa and saw her on the ground unconscious.

"Oh no Alyssa!" I said still fighting the same guy. The guy who was fighting Alyssa snuck up behind Jayleen and pulled her hair. While her mouth was open, the guy she was fighting stuffed a rag in her mouth. She fell down unconscious too. "Oh crap!" I said as the two other guys jumped on me pinning me to the ground.

"Now it's your turn." They stuffed a rag in my mouth and I knew no more.

A Kidnapper's POV

"Alright let's stuff them in these suitcases." I said getting out the suitcases.

"Boss was I supposed to put her in the suitcase?" asked Grant, the dumber one of the group holding the band's leader up.

"Yes you nitwit! That was the first part of the plan!" I said angrily

"Sorry boss." I sighed loudly

"Its fine let's just get them in these suitcases and get to the airport." We put them in the suitcases and went on our way.


	2. Where's Jamie?

Okay so hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I am working on a fanfiction schedule and I will try my best to stick to it! Also the whole thing with the outfits is that I have them all ready on my polyvore, kdanielle123, so go check them out there. I don't think you have to be a member to check out sets, but don't quote me on that. Anyways I will have a schedule out for me in about a week, so I'll update then and tell you about it. Okay so on with the story!

Big Time Movie Sequel Chapter 2: Where's Jamie?

Grant's POV

Okay so I have the leader of the group we kidnapped in the suitcase I am trusted with. I'm new to all of this, but maybe I can prove myself after this mission. I lost the other guys so I'm stuck wondering around the airport trying to find them. I finally saw them but they were being chased by four big guys. I ran after them but I couldn't keep up. I finally caught up with them when they had lost the four guys. "Hey guys what a chase that was." I said a little out of breath.

"Where were you?" asked our leader Jayden

"Looking for you guys, but when I found you guys you were running from security."

"Yeah well change of plans we had to switch the girls out with suitcases that looked like ours, so we are going to have to kidnap them from wherever they end up." Jayden said. He then looked at my suitcase who had the leader in it. "Wait you didn't switch out your suitcase."

"No because I was too busy looking for you guys."

"Well then we can draw in the other three girls with this one. I'm sure they don't want to go home without their precious leader. Oh Moon isn't going to kick our butts tonight!" Jayden walked away grabbing my suitcase and dropping the one he had.

"Good job Grant." James, my only friend, said as he followed Jayden out of the airport. I looked back once and saw four boys with our suitcases. I was about to follow them to see who they were, but then Jayden called for me to come on. So I left the airport feeling a bit more proud, but I knew Jayden was going to take all the credit for making up this back-up plan.

James's POV

So me and the guys are finally getting to go on a second world tour. We just finished touring in the U.S. and south America and now we are in Paris, the city of love. I'm going to like it here. We got to our hotel suite and Gustavo gave us the usual speech of how we are not allowed to destroy this place blah blah blah. After that five minute speech me and the guys decided to unpack. I opened up mine first expecting to find my lucky comb, but instead I found a sleeping girl. "Uh guys, we have a problem." They all crowded around me and saw the girl.

"James why did you bring a girl?" asked Kendall

"I didn't."

"Then why did you kidnap a girl?" Carlos asked

"I didn't kidnap this girl!"

"Well who is this girl?" Logan asked

"I have no idea!"

"Well we can't keep her in this suitcase. James take her out." Logan said as I gently lifted her out of the suitcase wondering why she was in there in the first place. Carlos went to his suitcase and opened it.

"Hey there's a girl in mine too!" Carlos exclaimed. I put the girl in my suitcase down on my bed and ran over to Carlos. Sure enough there was a girl in his too.

"Okay this is really crazy." I said

"Yeah hey Logan, Kendall go looks yours." Logan and Kendall went to there's and opened theirs.

"There is a girl in mine too." Logan said picking up his suitcase girl.

"This is really strange you guys." Carlos said.

"Kendall is there a girl in yours?" Logan asked walking to him. Kendall had a frown on his face. He was either one thinking or two sad/disappointed.

"No there is no girl in my bag."

"I bet these were fans that snuck into our bags before we could get to them." Carlos said

"Our stuff is not in here, so that couldn't have been the reason." Logan said.

"Where am I?" The girl Logan was still carrying said. Logan was so surprised he dropped her. "Ow my head!"

"Oh I'm so very sorry did I hurt you too bad? On a scale of one to ten how bad does your head hurt?" Logan said going into doctor mode.

"I would say five this is thankfully carpet." She said as Logan helped her stand. "But I am a little dizzy." Logan wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Who are you?" Logan asked sitting the girl on the bed.

"Taylor Evans from the band Fast Forward." I squealed like a fan boy. I love Fast Forward! They are my favorite band. I looked down at the girl on my bed and almost fainted. My favorite of the band was laying there in my bed and I hadn't noticed it was her till Taylor introduced herself.

"I'm guessing you have heard of them?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah haven't you guys?" I almost screamed.

"Shush my head still hurts." Taylor said.

"Oh sorry, but I'm a huge fan of you guys." I said walking towards her.

"Thank you its cool to have a member of Big Time Rush like our work. We are fans of you guys too." She said.

"Wait so this was all a set up to get to us?" Carlos asked getting behind his bed.

"No! We wouldn't do that! Let me explain." She said.

"Okay." We all four said and sat down on Logan's bed as Taylor explained what had happened before she was knocked out.

"So you have no idea why you and those two over there are here?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, wait two?" She asked looking around. "Where's Jamie?"

"We have no idea." Carlos said.

TBC

Okay guys how did you like it? Was it good or bad? Please tell me! I hope you guys enjoyed and have a great day!


	3. Moon's Back!

Hey guys so I have a schedule for this week! Today I'm obviously updating Big Time Movie Sequel. Then tomorrow I'm going to update Big Time Girl Group! Then Thursday I'm going to update Big Time Families! So keep an eye out for those things coming up! Alright so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Big Time Movie Sequel Chapter 3: Moon is Back!

Jamie's POV

I woke up from being knocked out in a bedroom it looks like. I looked around and it literally looks like a bedroom from a fairytale. The room is painted a light purple with flower decal all over. The bed I'm laying on is huge, and has really soft sheets and stuff. There is a wardrobe also in the room that looks like the one from that Narnia movie me and the girls have seen. I got up and looked inside it and saw a ton of princess dresses. "Holy cow that is a lot of dresses!" As soon as I said that a guy in a weird blue uniform thing came in.

"Put on a dress and tell me when you are ready to go meet the boss." He said. He left right after he said it.

"Wait! Why am I here." The guy didn't answer. "Ugh. Might as well put on a dress." I picked out a black long sleeve, floor length dress. "This looks okay for the first time I meet up with the boss behind this operation." I said as I put it on. It fit perfectly strangely. "I'm ready." I said. The guy walked back in and he had some rope in his hands.

"Security reasons." He said when he saw my expression. He tied my hands together in front of me and led me to a big lobby looking room. There was a chair in the middle facing a wall that had computers and stuff on it. The guy led me to the chair and untied my hands, but then retied them to the chair.

"Ah I see our princess has awaken from her slumber." A voice said. The voice sounded British, but me and the girls were in France. The chair swiveled around to reveal a man in a white suit. "Do you know who I am?"

"Um….no." I said. He looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"How do you not know who I am!" He said standing up.

"I don't know. Are you like famous or something? Well if you were I'd know who you were."

"I am Atticus Moon!"

"Oh….okay." That's why he was familiar. He tried to take over the world, but failed completely.

"Okay? Okay! Why aren't you freaking out or something! I'm a supervillain!"

"Well I know you failed completely last time you tried to take over the world, so I doubt whatever plan you have now will ultimately fail as well." I said confidently.

"Ugh! Take her back to her room!" The same guy came and untied me. "And someone bring me a cat!" The guy took me back to my room. After a few minutes, I got really bored, so I went outside on the balcony.

"Where are you guys?" I asked wondering where my friends were.

TBC

Okay guys how was that? Was it good or bad? The next chapter will have some fluffiness in it, so wait until next week for the next update. Bye guys!


	4. So now what are we going to do?

Hey guys! I have something to say. I probably won't ever do this thing where I'm rambling up here anymore. I feel like you guys don't even care about what's up here anyways, so I'll just go on with the story. I will do this if I need to make some important announcement (which will rarely happen) or something of that sort. So for now this will be my last ramble up here. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember though Time For Change! Also keep voting for Big Time Rush for the KCA's. BTR has to beat 1D. Okay well enough is enough. Bye guys! Oh and this also includes at the bottom.

Big Time Movie Sequel Chapter 4: What are we supposed to do?

Logan's POV

"Alright, so we have a new problem." I said as I started to pace. James and Carlos had sat back on their beds cuddling the girls, who still haven't woken up. Taylor was sitting on my bed and Kendall went back to his bed.

"Yeah my other best friend Jamie is missing." Taylor said.

"Okay so she was the first to get knocked out right?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah but why would they just take her and leave us?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe they had to switch you guys because they were chased or something!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Carlos that is very unlikely." I said stopping to turn and look at him.

"That's what happened when we were in London last year." Carlos said. I face-palmed myself. He had a point.

"Okay I see your point, but what's the chances of that is what happened to us again." I said pacing again.

"Very likely since you can't come up with anything better." Kendall said. I turned and gave him a death glare. Taylor stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Logan you are under pressure, and I can see you are not good under pressure. That's why you can't think straight." I sighed and sat down on my bed again.

"Well we can always call Penny." Carlos said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh yeah, she'll help." I said.

"I've got her phone number right here. Let's call her!" Carlos said as he pulled out his phone.

"Is she the girl that helped you in London?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah she's super cool." Carlos said as he called Penny and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello? Carlos is that you? I told you not to call me at random times just to talk." Penny said when she picked up.

"Hey Pen nice to hear from you too." Carlos said. I rolled my eyes and got up and grabbed his phone.

"Hey Pen its Logan, we have a major problem." I said.

"What's your problem? I'm actually in the L.A. right now for a top secret thing, but I think I can make time to help." She said as I frowned.

"We're actually in France right now. We were hoping you were in England."

"Oh shoot guys you are out of luck. I can't help and my dad is down here as well. If you guys can wait a week then I can help."

"No its really urgent. Well bye Penny."

"Bye guys!" I hung up.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Taylor asked


	5. Looking for Jamie

Big Time Movie Sequel Chapter 5: Looking for Jamie

James's POV

"Let's go looking for her or any signs of her." Logan suggested. We nodded our heads and started heading out.

"Wait!" Taylor exclaimed. We all turned and looked at her. "Can we go buy some clothes? I really don't want to wear these clothes again." The other girls nodded their heads in agreement. Us guys exchanged glances.

"Fine we can go shopping, but don't buy a whole lot of stuff please. We don't want to have to carry it the whole time, while we are looking for Jamie." I said.

"Do you guys have money?" Logan asked. They reached into their pockets and shook their heads sadly.

"I guess this'll do for now." Alyssa said as the girls started walking out.

"We'll pay for them!" Logan said. All the girls turned to us.

"You would really pay for our new clothes?" Taylor asked surprised.

"Yeah of course we would. You guys were kidnapped and can't really help that you guys have no money." Carlos said.

"You guys are so sweet!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"We know." The girls hugged us, while Kendall stood awkwardly next to us. The girls noticed this and all three of them hugged him.

"Alright guys let's go shopping and look for Jamie!" Kendall said. We walked out of the room. We shopped for three hours and got the girls three outfits.

"Wow thank you guys so much!" Jayleen said.

"Yeah we're going to go change. Meet us in the food court in five?" Taylor asked. We nodded our heads and headed to the food court of the mall. We sat down at a table and waited for the girls before we go and get food.

"I didn't expect shopping to make me hungry." Kendall said.

"Yeah I know right. I don't see how girls can do this all the time." I said. The girls came back a few minutes later in their new outfits. "You girls look amazing!" Jayleen looked the prettiest, but I didn't want to hurt their feelings. The girls blushed.

"Thank you." They said as they sat down next to us.

"So what do you girls want?" Logan asked.

"Chinese." We all got our food and sat down and ate. After we were done, we decided we need a game plan.

"Alright so if we find Jamie, what do we do?" Alyssa asked.

"Well obviously break down the door and kick everyone's butt and save Jamie." Taylor said.

"Okay let's do what we did before. All of us, except me, take out the henchmen. I'll go and find Jamie." Everyone nodded their heads.

"Let's move out!" Logan said as we left the mall.

Jamie's POV

"What's a girl to do around here?" I asked myself, when Moon's goons took me back to my room. I had a balcony, which I could go sit out on. Maybe fresh air will help me. I went out onto the balcony and sat down in one of the chairs. While I was just looking out onto the street, I saw some people. They were my friends! Is that Big Time Rush with them? How in the world did they get Big Time Rush to help them? No matters, but I have to get their attention and show them I'm up here. "Taylor! Alyssa! Jayleen!" None of my friends heard me. "James! Carlos! Logan!" I took a super huge breath. "Kendall!" I basically screamed on the top of my lungs. He stopped but didn't look up. He kept on walking after a bit. I sat back down and sighed. They were never going to find me it seems like.


End file.
